


Henry Michael Lightwood's Family

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is Papa, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magnus is Mama, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Original Character(s), Original Male Child Character, Pregnant Magnus Bane, i said so, original child character - Freeform, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: my own indulgence
Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Henry Michael Lightwood's Family

**Author's Note:**

> i do write other stuff in my spare time
> 
> (what spare time????)

“Mama!!!”

Magnus turned around to see his six-year-old son staring at him. Magnus stirred the pot one more time before placing the cover on it and turning down the heat. He placed a hand on his belly and turned around fully.

“What is it, Henry?”

Henry Michael Lightwood stared at his mother unenthusiastically and took his hand to guide him to the dining room chair. Magnus chuckled and allowed his son to drag him from the kitchen. The small boy pulled a chair out and gestures for his mother to sit. It always surprised Magnus with how much his young son reminded him of his husband.

‘ _By Lilith…my son is so cute’_

Magnus chuckled again as he slowly lowered himself onto the chair. He sat back and breathed out slowly while rubbing his belly. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked at his son.

“I promised Papa to protect Mama. I do good, Mama?”

Magnus smiled and pat his son on the head.

“You’re doing a fantastic job, Hen. Mama is proud of you”

Henry beamed brightly at his mother and looked around the loft. He frowned when he saw the mess around the place. His grandparents, aunts, and uncles were coming over for dinner. Henry frowned and looked at his Mama.

“Mama, Henry help clean”

“Hmm?”

The Omega looked around and noticed the mess around the loft. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that he had exactly two hours before Alexander and the rest of the family would be here. He still had to finish the cooking, cleaning, and he had to get Henry clean as well. Magnus bit his lip nervously and rubbed at his wedding rune and ring. A nervous habit that he had developed.

“Mama?”

Magnus gasped and looked down into the concerned Hazel-eyed, mini version of Alec. He smiled and rubbed his thumb on his son’s cheek. He placed his hands on the table and slowly stood up.

“Wanna help Mama clean, baby?”

Henry nodded his little head enthusiastically causing the Warlock to laugh loudly.

“Ok, how about you pick up all of the big pieces of rubbish while Mama finishes the rest of the food. After I’ll come show you how we use the broom sweetheart”

Henry mock saluted his mother and smiled brightly.

“Yes Mama”

Magnus went back to the pot and stirred the meat mixture. When it was done, he began assembling the lasagna, topping it with a ton of cheese, and putting it in the oven.

“Mama, I’m ready”

Magnus chuckled and wiped his hands off and waddling to the living room.

“I’m here, My Little Prince. Do you remember where Papa keeps the broom?”

Henry nodded and trotted to the hallway closet and grabbed the broom. He slowly toddled his way back to his Mama. He frowned when he saw his Mama hunched over the dining room chairs and breathing heavily. He gripped the broom closer and called out to his Mama. Magnus looked up when he heard a tiny, scared voice calling out to him. He quickly schooled his expression and kissed his baby on his cheek.

“It’s alright, sweetheart, I just felt a little bit of pain is all”

Henry bit his lip and stared at his Mama. He hoped his Papa would come home soon.

~~~

By some sort of miracle, Magnus and Henry were able to clean the loft and got cleaned themselves. Henry was still eyeing out his Mama and hoped that he still wasn’t in pain. The tiny boy didn’t like it when his Mama was in pain.

Magnus was currently using his magic to decorate the loft and to set the table. His Big Brother Raphael had shown up earlier than everyone else and helped around as well. He had even played and read to Henry for a bit. Raphael was in the middle of reading ‘The Prince and the Pauper’ to the little boy when he heard a small hiss. He looked down to see the boy biting his lip nervously. He looked up and Magnus gripping at the counter top and breathing heavily.

Raphael made a sound and stood up, placing the boy on the floor with the book. He walked over to Magnus and placed his hands on his shoulder. The Vampire saw the way his father figure had stiffened, then relaxed and flashed him a smile. Raphael frowned and squeezed his shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

Magnus smiled and brought his hand to caress Raphael’s cheek.

“Don’t worry about me, sweet boy. I’ll be alright.”

He gestured to the small boy before continuing.

“Are you sure? Cause Henry looks nervous. And to be honest, I’m worried. How long has been going on?”

Magnus looked away guiltily. He fought with himself before finally giving in.

“They started this morning. I thought that they were just Braxton-Hicks, but now I’m not so sure”

Raphael sighed and pinched his temple. Leave it to Magnus to probably be in labor, and not tell anyone. The Vampire sighed and looked at the Warlock.

“What do you wanna do then?”

The Warlock had a pinched expression on his face, huffing out a breath. He sat up straight and eyed the Vampire. Raphael sighed like he was suffering and nodded.

“Ok, we don’t say anything but what about Henry?”

The Vampire and the Warlock looked towards the half Warlock, half Shadowhunter child and saw his wide teary eyes staring at them. Magnus gestured for Henry to come and toddler went running towards his mother. Raphael caught him and put him on the counter in front of them. Henry’s bottom lip wobbled and he clung onto his mother.

“Hope that he doesn’t say anything”

~~~

When Alec opened the door to the loft, his toddler son greeted him with red, teary eyes, a wobbly bottom lip, and his hand clutched onto his black dress shorts. Alec picked him up and made his way to the kitchen and sighed in relief when he saw nothing wrong with his Omega. Magnus looked up and saw Alec standing with Henry on his hip and made his way over. They lovingly kissed each other for a few seconds before breaking apart. They heard a cough and turned to see Raphael frowning at them. Magnus tutted at him and waved the spoon around.

“You mister, need to pay attention to that sauce instead of us”

Raphael scowled

“Well, maybe if you took your PDA away from the kitchen, then maybe I would pay attention to the sauce”

“You’re just-mmm”

Alec sighed as he covered Magnus’ mouth with his hand. He could feel Magnus’ lips turn into a pout and he cooed at his husband. He told Raphael that he could join the others in the dining room. Raphael narrowed his eyes and then nodded.The Beta took his honorary little brother and made his way to the living room. When the Beta Vampire left the couple alone, the Shadowhunter removed his hand and looked down into his pouting husband’s face.

“You’re mean. I only wanted to tease your stepson a bit”

Alec groaned and moved forward watching as the smirk that was on his husband’s face disappear as he backed towards the counter. Alec got close enough that there was some space between their lips. Magnus whined when he didn’t get a kiss and Alec chuckled before he softly pecked his husband on the lips.

“Thats what you get for the teasing”

Magnus stuck out his tongue and chuckled. He gestured to the pot that Raphael left behind. Alec nodded and grabbed it, turning to the counter where the sheets of noodles and cheese were waiting for him.

“I’m just gonna check on the boys, empty my bladder, and then I’ll come back to help you”

Alec shook his head.

“You go check on the boys and then rest on the couch. You look like you’ve been on your feet all day even though, you’re not supposed to”

Magnus smiled cutely to Alec and then walked away, causing the male to scoff.

Magnus made his way to the living room where he saw Henry sitting in Raphael’s lap and listening to the Beta reading his favorite story. The Warlock nodded and made his way to the bathroom. Double checking that the door was lock, Magnus gasped and wrapped his arms around his belly as he hunched over the bathroom sink. His body shook as the pain went away.

“Dammit, am I in labor now??”

He slapped both of his hands to his cheeks and shook his head. He thought that it was probably because he stood up all day. He was sure that as soon as he sat down, then he would be as right as rain. At least he hoped that nothing bad would happen.

~~~

Magnus was sitting on the couch and watching his surrogate son playing with his baby. He smiled and rubbed at his belly thinking about the twins that were soon to make an entrance into the world. Even after all this time, he couldn’t believe that he finally had a family and that the world was changing for the better. He loved that he could have a husband who loved him and children that he could call his own and teach them everything that he knew.

He winced when he felt a particularly hard kick from one of the babies and rubbed at the spot that was kicked. He heard the doorbell ring and made to stand up before he was stopped by Raphael and Henry.

“We can get it”

Magnus nodded and settled back into the mountain of cushions. The quiet apartment became loud with the addition of several people. He looked up when he heard a set of heels making his way towards him and saw his sister-in-law, surrogate niece, and mother-in-law. He sat up a bit more and Clary made her way behind the couch to fix the pillows behind him. Magnus smiled in appreciation and gestured for hugs from the women. They happily complied and and sat next to him and watched as he greeted Max, Jace, Simon, Luke, Madzie, and Catarina.

The women gathered around Magnus while the men made their way to the kitchen where Alec was at. Raphael, Max, Madzie, and Henry settled back on the ground and played with Henry until the food was ready. Everyone had a wonderful time talking to each other. Alec had come out with the now finished food and gestured for everyone to come to the table. He put the food down and quickly made his way to the couch to help Magnus up. The Omega appreciated the gesture and used Alec’s arm to walk and settle on the chair.

After the wonderful meal, Magnus offered to get the desserts that he had made (conjured) earlier in the day and slowly stood up. Alec made sure that he was alright before allowing him to go to the kitchen.

Magnus hummed as he grabbed the giant chocolate tiramisu and licked his lips. He was looking forward to this the entire day. He couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into it. He put the bowl down onto the counter and reached up for a couple of plates. He felt a jolt of pain across his abdomen and leaned onto the counter for support. It was stronger than the others. He straightened up and took a deep breath. The pain had made him dizzy. Before the Omega could call out to his husband, there was another stronger pain and he sank to the floor bringing the plates with him. He winced as the breaking glass was sharp to his ears. He leaned against the counter and watched as a blur was right in his eyes before he was met with darkness.

/

As the seconds ticked by, Alec was getting anxious. He didn’t want to show it to everyone else, but he was getting a little worried. Magnus was taking longer than he needed to grab the dish from the fridge. He and the guests jumped when they heard glass breaking. They looked towards each other before Alec stood, making his way towards the kitchen. He called out to his husband, hurrying when he heard no reply from the Warlock. He stood in the kitchen doorway and felt the blood draining from his face.

“MAGNUS!!!”

The Warlock was on the floor against the counter, pale and sweaty. The Alpha kneeled down in front of his mate. He heard his son whimper sadly and was against his Aunt Izzy’s shoulder

The last thing the Warlock heard was his husband screaming his name.

~~~

Magnus woke up to an eerily similar room, with equally blinding lights. For a moment, the Omega was taken back to the time when he had lost his magic and desperately got some from Lorenzo. The pregnant Omega whined and wanted his Alpha with him. As though Raziel heard his wish, Alec popped into his vision and smiled wearily down at his husband.

“Hey”

“I don’t like remembering certain things when I can’t see you, Alexander”

He saw Alec bite his bottom lip and nod. The Omega was exhausted and he wanted to know what prompted this visit to the Institute infirmary anyway. He gently sat up and let Alec fuss over him, as he helped to sit him up and fluff the pillows behind his back. Magnus huffed in exhaustion and finally turned to the Shadowhunter.

“So, why’re we here?”

Alec looked at Magnus in confusion and stared at him for a couple of seconds. Magnus stared back with much effort and wondered what was wrong with his husband. He raised an elegant eyebrow to the Alpha and Alec made a sound before telling him to wait. Magnus nodded and leaned back against the pillow and waited for the Alpha to return.

He looked down towards his belly when he felt a pinch. The pain that he felt earlier was now nothing but a pinch and it made him sigh in relief. He brought his hand to his belly and rubbed circles on it.

He looked up when the doors opened and saw his best friend and his husband walking towards him.

“Hey Cat, what is going on??”

Cat bit her lip and looked at her best friend before explaining. Magnus was silent throughout the explanation and instead wrapped his arms around his belly as he looked down.

“Sugar, do you understand??”

Magnus hummed and nodded his head absently. He looked up at his two closest people.

“I just need to see Henry and explain to him what’s happening”

The two nodded and Alec left to get Henry while Cat stayed to check over that she had everything that she needed for the birth. Magnus was getting more anxious with the seconds that ticked by. Finally, the door opened and Magnus saw his firstborn son and sat up, with Cat’s help, and opened his arms for his son. Henry whimpered and ran to the bed. Magnus picked him up rocking him back and forth and sitting the toddler in front of him.

“Hey baby, Mama is gonna have to be here for a bit because the babies are coming. Your Godpa Jace promised that he would watch you and play with you and the rest of your aunts and uncles are gonna be there too sweetie”

Henry whimpered in Magnus’ arms and the Warlock looked at his son sadly as he rocked a little while rubbing the small boy’s back. The boy moved his head away from Magnus’ shoulder and sat in front of his Mama.

“And you’re gonna be alright, Mama?”

Magnus nodded and brought his hand up to cup Henry’s cheek.

“Of course sweetie, I have your Papa, Aunt Cat and Aunt Izzy, and Grandmama too. We’re going to be perfectly alright, my little blossom”

Henry giggled at his nickname. He nodded and sat up to place a kiss on Magnus’ cheek and placed one on his belly, whispering softly to it. He kissed and hugged Magnus one more time before his Papa lifted him up. Henry giggled when he received a kiss on the cheek from his Papa before being carried out by his Godpa. He waved to everyone once more before the doors closed.

~~~

Henry winced as he heard his mother’s whimper through the double doors. He buried his face into his godpa’s shoulder and let out his own whimper. He felt Jace stand up and walked around for a bit while rubbing his back and humming to him. He remembered his Papa humming the same song to him. He lifted his head up and looked at his godpa.

“Godpa, what’s that you’re humming?”

Jace looked at his godson and hummed.

“Hmm, oh this is the song your Grandmama sang to us when we were younger. It calmed us down, no matter what. Is there a reason why you wanted to know?”

“Papa always hummed it for me every night, but I never got the chance to ask”

Jace chuckled and rubbed Henry’s back.

“Well, if you ever have a sleepover with Grandmama, you should ask her to sing the song to you. Papa and I aren’t the best singers, so you should ask her to sing it to you”

Henry nodded and placed his head back down. He clenched at Jace’s shirt and let out another whimper. He hoped that his Mama was alright.

~~~

Magnus cried out and collapsed back onto the pillow, his tears flowed as the baby finally slipped out of him. He looked over at his sister-in-law and mother-in-law as they cleaned off the babies. Alec was rubbing his arms and whispering into his hair.

“You did so good, Honey. I’m so proud of you”

Magnus turned to Alec and kissed him on the lips. The couple stared at each other, before they heard cooing.

“Baby A, Daniel Christopher Lightwood, 7 pounds 5 ounces, 20 inches long. A very healthy and vocal baby”

The couple smiled widely at that.

“Baby B, Damian Alexander Lightwood, 6 pounds 10 ounces, 20 inches long. Also a healthy, vocal baby”

The babies were placed in their parents’ holds as the women stared at the couple and their beautiful children. There was a knock on the door and a tiny voice that followed after.

“Mama? Papa?”

The couple smiled at seeing their eldest son being held by his godpa Jace. The couple gestured for them and the others to come into the room. Tears gathered in everyone’s eyes at seeing the new additions to the family. Henry rubbed at his eyes and whined. Jace sent the couple an apologetic smile gesturing that their little champion fought off his sleep to see his parents.

“Ooh~”

The adults turned to the toddler as he stared at his tiny newborn siblings in awe.

“Mama~ is that??”

Magnus smiled and gestured Jace to bring Henry closer. The toddler looked down in awe and gestured for his Uncle to lower him down.

“Be careful of your Mama, baby”

Henry nodded his head as he stared at his siblings. He leaned over to get a closer look, wiggling in his Uncle’s old. He smiled brightly before kissing Damian, in Magnus’ arms, on the forehead. He did the same thing to Daniel after gesturing to his Father. Alec smiled proudly at his son before going to sit on the chair and gesturing his son to come over. After Henry was situated, Alec put Daniel in Henry’s arms helping the toddler to hold his sibling.

“Hi babies, I’m your big brother Henry. I promise that I’ll help Papa protect you and Mama. You’re so cute and I can’t wait until you grow up so that we can go Shadowhunting together and to learn magic too. We’re gonna have so much fun. We also have a big family. There’s Grandmama, Grandpapa Robert, Grandpapa Luke, Uncles Raphael, Jace, Simon, and Max, as well as Aunts Izzy, Clary, and Cat, and cousin Madzie too. I hope that you both grow up soon so we can play too”

The little boy giggled unaware of the tears in the adults’ eyes. Alec and Magnus looked each other in the eyes with so much love for their son and each other. Their little boy was so adorable and considerate. Henry gasped as he stared at the boy in his arms and the boy in his mother’s arms.

“They have Mama’s eyes!!!!”

Everyone looked down at the boys and saw Magnus’ Warlock mark staring back at them. Magnus nervously bit his lip until his son started giggling.

“I like Mama’s eyes they’re beautiful and it makes Mama beautiful too”

Henry flashed a toothy grin as Magnus wiped away the tears. He turned to Alec and kissed him on the lips.

“Alexander, my darling, he is so much like you in every way”

Alec grinned kissing Magnus on the cheek.

“But he gets his selflessness, kindness, and beauty from you without a doubt”

The couple watched as their family took turns holding the babies. Henry had crawled over to his mother’s side and laid down on the bed, his energy leaving him. He stuck his thumb into his mouth and closed his eyes listening to his family.

_‘I have the best family ever’_

**Author's Note:**

> send help seriously
> 
> i renovated my room and im not doing new years cleaning
> 
> send help


End file.
